


Ice and Medals

by icoeurus



Series: Olympic AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Everything else is pretty much the same, Gavin's a figure skater, M/M, olympic!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoeurus/pseuds/icoeurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AH-OT6 AU where Gavin in figure skater but others work at Rooster Teeth. Gavin goes to Olympics (and wins a gold medal) and sends lot of selfies to guys since they can’t be there in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Medals

Gavin fidgets from the sidelines, messing with the sleeves of his tight costume. His figure skates are off to the side and he feels nauseous at how many people were in the stands, cheering on some Japanese skater.

He watches as the man finishes his routine, getting a well-earned response from both the judges and the crowd. Gavin wipes the sweat off of his palms, reaching over to grab his phone from his bag.

He zones out the announcer calling out the next skater, thankful it wasn't him and opens his messages. He sees the encouragement from his friends, his heart warming a bit more when he sees the texts from his Roosterteeth friends; all of them promising to watch the event, despite not being able to be here in person.

He opens the chat with the Achievement Hunters (AKA his boyfriends), taking a picture of himself with the rink behind him and sent it with a nervous “ _Wish me luck_ ”.

Ray answers first.

_We've been wishing you luck since last week_

_Gavin, we've been wishing you luck since you QUALIFIED._

He laughs when Michael responds and his arm stops shaking. His shoulders relax considerably but almost tense up immediately again when the skater finishes the routine and he realizes,  _I'm next_ . He puts his phone away reluctantly after reading the Gents' wishes of luck and pulls on his skates.

“Patrick Chan, with a final score of 275.62 – the highest score we've seen so far. Next up is Gavin Free, of Great Britain.”

_Here goes nothing._

~~

At the office, several TVs are streaming the Olympics in different offices and one of them is the Achievement Hunter office where they all paused their work to watch Gavin's routine.

“ _That's_ a tight suit,” Geoff notes and Michael shoves him playfully, telling him to shut up without taking his eyes off the screen once.

“He's nervous,” Ryan points out, ignoring Michael's earlier wish for silence.

“Go, Vav,” Ray mutters as the music starts. There aren't anymore interruptions after that, all of them seemingly holding their breaths all Gavin performed his routine. They'd seen him practice plenty of times before, but it was still hard to believe that he was that graceful on the ice since he could barely go a day without tripping over his own feet.

The announcer seemed to have gone silent as well, as if he didn't want to interrupt the performance himself and the boys were glad that they didn't have anything distracting them, as if something could.

Gavin finishes smoothly, posing in the middle of the rink with his chest heaving. The crowd is deafening in his ears and he pauses before making his way back to the sidelines, wanting nothing more than to sit down. His coach claps him on the back with a smile, praising him on his performance. He smiles in return before slipping on his shoes and waiting for the results. He watches the judges converse and his stomach churns in protest.

“Hurry up, hurry up,” Ray urges, impatient to see the score.

Gavin rests his elbows on his knees, his head hanging. He bits his lip, having already read all the praise from his friends via text.

“Gavin Free with a final score of,” his breath hitches in his throat, “280.09!”

Gavin could've sworn his heart stopped. 280.09. He was the last skater. 280.09. The highest right now was 275.62. That means-

“He's in first! He won gold!” Michael cries out amidst the cheers of the others. If they strained their ears hard enough, they could hear the other employees celebrating from the other rooms almost as loudly as them.

“This is a breakthrough for the young skater, who's now won his second medal in the sport after winning a bronze medal in-” Gavin isn't listening to the announcer anymore, a grin and the camera permanently on him.

~~

Gavin posed in the middle of the two other medal winners, with the British flag wrapped around his shoulder. He holds the medal in his hand, smiling for the camera. As soon as the picture's taken he rushes back to his phone, dialing the first number on his list; Geoff's.

Geoff answers immediately, almost making Gavin go deaf in one ear with a cheer.

“You did it, buddy!” Gavin laughs, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I can't believe it.” He moves on to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously as he sees reporters, anxious to speak with him.

“Congrats, Vav!” Ray calls out, bouncing in his spot.

“Cheers, X-Ray!” They continue their short conversation with congratulations before Gavin's coach tells him they need to go and he nods reluctantly.

“Okay, I have to go answer questions now.” His heart drops but the smiles still on his face because  _he won the gold medal and wow it's on his neck_ .

“Hurry your ass home so we can have a proper celebration, okay?” Jack prompts and Gavin laughs, agreeing.

“Love you, Gav.”

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
